Himmel Prólogo
by Axkkx
Summary: Introduccion a himmel, la de la imagen de cubierta es Sonne.
1. La vida de Sawada Sonne-6 Años

No soy dueña de KHR (si fuera así tsuna sería novio de Chrome/Nagi) solo de mis oc

Mi nombre es Sawada Sonne tengo 6 años, pelo rubio como mi padre y ojos marrones como mi madre; tengo 2 hermanos 1 año menores que yo, gemelos totalmente diferentes, Shunnsuke que saco el pelo rubio de mi padre y sus ojos azules, que es deportivo, sano y siempre busca ser el centro de atención; mientras que Tsunayoshi que saco el pelo y los ojos marrones de mi madre, es torpe y odia cuando le ponen demasiada atención; aunque suene cruel tengo cierta preferencia a estar más con Tsuna que con Shun supongo que es porque mamá aunque los ame por igual accidentalmente casi no le presta atención a tsu-kun por que esta tan ocupada con Shu-kun, así que como buena hermana mayor que soy dedicó tiempo extra para proteger a mi lindo y tierno hermanito de las personas crueles que le llaman dame-tsuna por sus bajas cualidades deportivas y de si mismo.

Mis hermanos y yo vivimos con nuestra madre Sawada Nana, que es una mujer de pelo largo, marrón y ojos marrones, tiene una cálida sonrisa que te hace sentirte amado y feliz (Algunas personas dicen que tsuna y yo la heredamos de ella, se que mi hermano si pero de mi no tengo ni idea) además que ella siempre ayuda a quien y perdona demasiado rápido, aun si no se lo merezca (desgraciadamente eso también se lo paso a mi hermano, ya entenderán como me detiene cuando quiero darles una lección a los niños que le hacen bulling) también es terriblemente ingenua con las mentiras de mi padre o tal vez se hace la loca por que enserio quien se puede creer sus excusas cuando es tan mal mentiroso,lo que hace el amor espero jamás enamorarme; Bueno hablando de mi padre como mencione antes es un mentiroso terrible, su nombre es Sawada Iemitsu y es la viva imagen de mi hermano Shun (mas bien Shun es la viva imagen de Iemitsu) por lo que recuerdo porque no lo veo desde hace un año en el cumple años de los gemelos, ya que el casi nunca esta en casa por su trabajo, según el es un trabajador de construcción pero todas las pruebas que manda son completamente bobas si tsuna que tiene 4 y yo que tengo 6 podemos reconocer que son completamente falsas como es posible que mamá se las crea, cuando un niño de preescolar no, bueno que se va hacer (si es feliz asi, que viva su fantasia); otra cosa extraña de papá es que he visto fotos de su jefe y el SIEMPRE utiliza traje, alguien sabe desde cuando los constructores utilizan traje, bueno en resumen ya no le creemos y solo tenemos teorías de lo que hace; yo digo que es un agente secreto y bueno tsuna piensa que trabaja para el gordo Tony solo por que tiene un vago recuerdo de haberlo oído hablar en italiano (digamos que cuando me dijo esa teoría no le deje ver los simpson por una semana) bueno le escuche decir a mamá que papá vendría pronto junto a su jefe espero saber de una vez por todas este secreto, así que voy actuar como una espía para llegar a la verdad junto a mi hermano, esperó lograrlo por que tsuna dice que esta es la mejor oportunidad y su intuición suele tener razón; bueno desenme suerte

* * *

ESPERO QUE ESTE BIEN EL PRÓLOGO Y TENGA SENTIDO

Pd: Sonne cumple en abril mientras que los gemelos en octubre y digamos que esto sucede por agosto


	2. La vida de Sawada Sonne-15 Años

Hola agradezco a Matipunchis, Raymondarmuelles y Recursos-chamn por sus favoritos y a Dixia, Matipunchis y Raymondarmuelles por ser seguidores. Ahora les entregare la ultima parte del prólogo de Himmel, espero que sea de su agrado.

No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn (Yo jamas lograría crear una trama tan genial)

Hola mi nombre es Sawada Sonne tengo 15 años soy rubia de ojos marrones, nací en Japón pero me encuentro actualmente en Italia, entrenándome para ser la próxima líder de CEDEF, que es una organización de los asesores externos de la familia mafiosa mas influyente del mundo Vongola Famiglia; estoy bajo el mando de mi tutora la arcobaleno incompleta Lal Mirch que es una maestra muy estricta y agresiva-y espartana debo añadir-su apariencia es la de un bebe (como todos los arcobalenos) con un visor rojo, pelo de color azul oscuro, una cicatriz distintiva "llama" en la mejilla derecha, y por supuesto un chupete, pero ya que es una arcobaleno defectuosa su chupete no tiene ningún color; Mi rival al puesto es Ocimum basilicum abreviado "Basil" es un chico muy formal y en cierta forma me marea ya que **SIEMPRE** tiene una actitud de etiqueta que me da cáncer, su cabello es rubio cenizo que lleva largo arriba de los hombros, sus ojos son de color azul oscuro y tiene la costumbre de llamar con dono a otras personas, así como hablar con términos de Shakespeare, debido a que el actual líder de CEDEF su maestro le enseño así. Un dato importante de jefe es mi padre Sawada Iemitsu un rubio de ojos azules que le encanta actuar como idiota, sabotear la enseñanza de la cultura japonesa a Basil y claro inventarle a mi madre excusas bobas, extravagantes y cursis-juro que si **MI** carnívoro hiciera eso, digamos que ** _los osos pardos enfadados le van a parecer oseznos domados en comparación con lo que le espera*._**

Mi madre es Sawada Nana, ella es una persona muy ingenua y amorosa, de pelo corto y ojos marrones con una hermosa sonrisa y ojos expresivos, aparentemente ella no sabe nada sobre la mafia, pero no me fío;ella y mis hermanos piensan que estoy estudiando en una prestigiosa escuela de danza en Italia, así que de vez en cuando envío fotos y vídeos de falsos recitales para que sea muy creíble, y no es para presumir pero fui felicitada por Lal por hacer una cuartada tan perfecta.

Ahora creo que les hablare de la partes mas importantes de mi familia, que son porsupuesto mis adorados hermanos menores Shunnsuke y Tsunayoshi; Shun es una replica casi exacta de mi padre solo que mas juvenil pelo un poco mas largo y tez mas blanca; el le fascina sobresalir y ser siempre el centro de atención, es egocéntrico, fabuloso en los deportes y muy popular, además suele actuar como si no le importara su familia, pero en el fondo se que nos ama a todos nosotros. Tsuna en cambio es un polo opuesto es muy parecido a mamá-tanto que puede ser confundido con una niña una vez al año-el odia ser el centro, es terrible en educación física, pero muy bueno en cocina aunque muy pocas personas lo saben, el no es muy popular en la escuela y sospecho que sea intimidado pero confío en el carnívoro para que lo instruya de evitar problemas que pareciera que siempre se logra meter, supongo que es por sus malas notas, algo genial en el es su fabulosa intuición en la que suele tener la mayoría de las veces razón.

Bien parece que tengo que dejarlo hasta aquí Lal me esta llamando para una reunión con mi padre, el noveno y el famoso asesino numero 1 Reborn, me pregunto si sera una misión que haré como compañera de el seria tan cool...

En fin Ciao.

Yeiii terminado Himmel Prologo.

Este mes publico el 1er capitulo de la historia si alguien adivina quien es el carnívoro, que espero que este fácil...

 _ ***Una hermosa referencia a eclipse, no pude contenerme**_

 ** _GRACIAS POR LEER HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :-D_**


End file.
